Hollywood
Hollywood (Japanese: ホリウッド Horiwood) is an -exclusive location in western Kanto (in the dub, it is stated to be in ) that appeared in Go West Young Meowth. It is based on the real-world city . However, no famous landmarks from the real-world Hollywood are seen. Cleavon Schpielbunk invites , , , and to come to the premiere of his movie due to helping him produce it. It made a cameo appearance in a flashback in A Hole Lotta Trouble, when Max asked how he can talk. When Meowth starts to tell his history, a flashback of him with Meowzie on the windowsill is shown. In the past it was a vibrant, bustling city, and Ash and his friends imagine it as such; however, in the present day, it is virtually deserted with almost all buildings boarded up and closed, apart from Schpielbunk's theater and at least one fighting couple. The Japanese version implies that this was due to the costs of movies being significantly high enough to be economically unsustainable, and that Pokémon The Movie was the only film to come out of the festival that made any profit. Occasionally trucks pass through the city. When he was young, came here from the east thinking it was a paradise, only to find that he was nothing but a stray. Meowth joined a gang of stray , led by a , and they stole food together. Meowth fell in love with Meowzie, the pet of a local rich woman, and learned to walk on two legs and talk to impress her; however, she saw him as a freak and rejected him. __TOC__ Places of interest Pokémon theater The only building seen in Hollywood that is not in ruins in the present day, other than the skyscrapers in the distance, this is the theater where Cleavon Schpielbunk's premieres. It was not seen in Meowth's flashbacks. Hamburger and Hotdog Snack Stand A restaurant that was popular when was young. They advertised that they had the best hamburgers and hotdogs in Hollywood. They also sold ice cream, fried chicken, coffee, and milk. In the present day it has closed down. Tinyany Tinyany was a fancy store decorated with pink when Meowth was young. Meowth first saw Meowzie sitting on the windowsill of the outside of the store. Meowzie's owner got diamond studs for her Poké Ball here. In the present day it has closed down. It is a direct reference to , renowned brand of designer jewelry. Mansion There is a large mansion in Hollywood. When Meowth was young, ballet and speech classes were held there, and he learned to walk on two legs and talk by observing these classes from the attic. In the present day it is home to a bickering couple. Gallery Meowth gang A gang of stray live here, led by a . They take in any Meowth in need, and work together to steal food. When Meowth of Team Rocket was young, he was a member of the gang; however, when he found out that Meowzie thought he was a freak, he left Hollywood, and thus, the gang. When Meowzie's owner abandoned her on the street, the Meowth gang welcomed her. In the present day, Meowth of Team Rocket encountered them again, but refused to join again due to being part of Team Rocket, and proclaimed that he would take Meowzie with him. Angered by this, the Persian dueled Meowth, but lost. However, Meowzie went and licked the Persian's wounds and called Meowth a freak, choosing to stay with the gang. The gang has a total of five Meowth, discounting Meowth of Team Rocket and Meowzie, and one Persian. Trivia *While the dub directly states this place to be Hollywood, its Japanese name is a corruption of the usual rendering of "Hollywood" in Japanese (ハリウッド), replacing the initial "ha" (ハ) with "ho" (ホ). **In addition, the Hollywood featured in the episode was based on 1950s-1960s Hollywood instead of Hollywood at the time the episode aired, due to a fairly bad economy and run down features due to growing costs to making movies. In other languages |bordercolor= |da=Hollywood |fr_eu=Hollywood |it=Hollywood |de=Hollywood |pl=Hollywood |pt_br=Hollywood |es_eu=Hollywood |sv=Hollywood }} Category:Kanto locations Category:Anime locations Category:Cities Category:Real-world locations it:Hollywood zh:好莱坞